Help!
by Raksha Souza
Summary: What happens when Will pushes Tessa towards Gabriel by accident. G and T go out but something between the two of them makes her start to starve herself can W help her. Is he still in love with her? Will and Tessa will end up together G is an instegator.
1. Mr Lightwood

Going with Gabriel

It's been a week since Will and said what he had said to me. I was still stunned and I skipped meals so that I didn't have to see him. I was in the library reading when I heard footsteps,

"Miss?" I looked over to see Sophie standing there,

"Yes Sophie?" I asked standing up and straightening my dress,

"Charlotte has asked for you in the study," I nodded marking my page in the book I had been reading and following her out. I noticed that everyone was in the study,

"Tessa dear thank you for joining us I have news the Lightwoods will be joining us for dinner!" Charlotte sounded happy and a little angry,

"Why?" Will sounded pissed,

"Gabriel wants to get to know Tessa he seems fond of her," I perked up,

"Of me?" I asked Jessie choked and then jumped up,

"Tessa we have to get you ready," she grabbed my hand pulling towards the door I looked back and saw Will staring at me I thought I saw hurt flash over the anger. Jessie dressed me up in a gold dress a tear up the leg to the hip she said it was the new "thing". I had a bit of make-up and I thought I looked good. A knock on the door Will and Jem walked in after,

"Wow you look-" Jem started then Will coughed loudly turning around and walking out the door I got up,

"Shall we go?" I asked Jem he nodded. We walked down the stairs and Gabriel was standing there with his parents,

"Tessa," Gabriel smiled at me, "Miss Charlotte." He nodded at her the Lightwoods were sweet all night very pleasant. Gabriel spoke a lot to me and I had a great time in months. I was walking through the halls after dinner when I heard shouts,

"Will!" Jems voice rang down the halls, "Gabriel!" I started to run in the heels appearing to the scene where Gabriel and Will were fighting,

"Gabriel!" I gasped the boys stopped fighting so I walked over to them grabbed Will and pushed him towards Jem. Will staggered a little over towards Jem I helped Gabriel up scowling,

"Tessa I swear Will attacked me I was trying to be civilized," I sighed, "please can we go on a walk London is quite pretty at night,"

"I would love to Gabriel." The moon was bright and Gabriel took me took a park where he sat on the grass and I sat beside him,

"You look amazing today I looked apone you the first day and I was in awe," he looked down, "I thought you were with Will but when I found out you weren't ," I smiled,

"Will is nothing to me anymore," Gabriel moved closer to me leaning over he kissed me. His lips were soft and then he moved even closer and closer suddenly he shifted me on to his lap. This was fast but it felt good actually great. I felt him nip my bottom lip opening my mouth his tongue slipped in. I pulled back giggling,

"Slow down soldier boy," he laughed with me I got off him and he walked me to my room leaving with a slow romantic kiss,

"Goodbye beautiful," he said. I looked up and saw Jem and Will watching from Jems doorway Gabriel looked and winked at me, "can you deal with Wayland on his own?" He joked I smiled,

"Can you make-out with-out an audience?" Will retorted I felt the heat go into my cheeks,

"Yes actually we," Gabriel pointed at himself and then at me, "can how do you think the park was Tessa?" Will glared at me and that gave me strength I could date who ever I wanted,

"It was beautiful Gabriel but all that walking makes me tired would you like to come in?" I asked,

"That would be nice," Gabriel looked back at Will smirking. I sat on the bed while Gabriel looked through my things he picked up one of my bras, "nice." He mumbled he smiled at my angry expression putting it back down. He joined me on the bed and we talked about nothing important. Suddenly the door was pushed open Jem and Will stood there bemused,

"You guys are just talking?" Jem asked while Will muttered something under his breath,

"Um yeah I'm not a jack ass like some people!" Gabriel retorted looking at Will. He glared and started towards us,

"I'm the-"

"Stop!" I yelled, "this is my room!" They froze looking at me,

"Sorry," Gabriel murmured,

"That's ok," I told him and he smiled. I got up off the bed my dress swaying slightly,

"Gabriel its time to go!" I heard his mom call from down the hall,

"Guess I have to go I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow," I nodded as he kissed my cheek walking briskly down the hall. I sighed looking back at the other two guys in the room,

"Out," they looked at me confused, "now!"

**A.N) I know boring you say but it will continue.**


	2. Gabriel

Lying and Keeping Secrets

"_Guess I have to go I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow," I nodded as he kissed my cheek walking briskly down the hall. I sighed looking back at the other two guys in the room,_

"_Out," they looked at me confused, "now!"_

Will walked out of my room followed by Jem who looked upset,

"Tessa may I speak with you?" Will asked I nodded, "I don't think you should have a relationship with Gabriel." I glared slamming the door on his face. Will didn't have a say in any part of my life he had made that clear with what he said to me on the roof. I heard a knock on the door and replied,

"Yes Will your probably right I will not have a relationship with Mr. Lightwood," I heard Wills footsteps disappear before I changed from my dress.

It had been six months since Will had told me that and Gabriel and I were still having a relationship in secret. Jem was quiet that morning and I was happy today Gabriel was taking me to dinner at his place since his parents were gone. We both didn't mind the sneaking around it gave out relationship a twist to it,

"Jem have I displeased you in some way you seem to be ignoring me these past few days?" Jem looked up and then away again,

"No Tessa you have done nothing wrong it's Will he was scowling this morning he said he heard you mumble someones name in your sleep seem to have made him angry,"

"A lot of things make Mr. Herondale angry Jem," Jem laughed at that and I smiled, "what did I say?" Jem looked away,

"If you must know Tess," Will spoke causing me to jump un lady like from my chair, "you were mumbling on about Gabriel again,"

"Again?" I was shocked, "have you been watching me sleep William?" He looked me right in the eyes,

"Will Tess just Will," I nodded I kept forgetting he liked being called Will. Gabriel always called him William in our conversations and it stuck in my head,

"Oh dear look at the time I must be going,"

"Where might I ask?" Will questioned as I walked briskly to my room,

"A stroll,"

"By yourself?"

"Yes," I closed the door of my room in his face changing quick I ran to the door Gabriel was hidden in a bush around the corner and when I came around he kissed my cheek. I smiled looking around for our coach,

"My parents are still at home would you join me for a walk?" I nodded and he took me to a bridge. It was beautiful and when he kissed me my insides churned, "oh Tessa you know I love you,"

"Of course Gabriel and I love you," he sighed turning around he gripped the bridge,

"I'm so sorry but my parents have arranged me a marriage with a nice girl and I don't have a choice in the matter," he turned around to face me, "don't cry love we both knew it couldn't last you cannot bear children and I cannot deal with being close to Will,"

"Will has nothing to do with this!" I was crying harder,

"But he does oh Tessa at first it was all a game,"

"A game?"

"Don't you see how Will fancies you he may love you Tessa and I wanted to take what he loved to get back at him-"

"You're just as bad as him!" Gabriel flinched away, "you played me like he did!" I turned around and ran as fast as I could away from him. I ran to my room and started crying,

"Tessa?" Wills voice I looked and saw him closing my door, "I heard everything Tess I told you what was going to happen I warned you,"

"This is your fault!" I told Will, "you wouldn't understand he broke up with me!" I turned away and Will sat in a chair by my bed.

"Tess,"

"Go away I don't ever want to see you again," I looked the other way and heard retreating footsteps.


	3. Not Eating

Break-ups Hurt

"_Tessa?" Wills voice I looked and saw him closing my door, "I heard everything Tess I told you what was going to happen I warned you,"_

"_This is your fault!" I told Will, "you wouldn't understand he broke up with me!" I turned away and Will sat in a chair by my bed._

"_Tess,"_

"_Go away I don't ever want to see you again," I looked the other way and heard retreating footsteps._

Will's POV

I noticed over the next few days how Tess had been avoiding me she wouldn't come to any meals or go to the library. We were sitting down to dinner when Jem's voice made me jump,

"I'm worried about Tessa," everyone looked at him Sophie stopped in her tracks her breath hitched, "she won't talk to me she just tells me to go away it's not like her." I nodded still watching Sophie,

"Well Sophie brings Tessa food every meal right?" Charlotte asked Sophie nodded,

"Yes Charlotte I do," I noticed her hesitation,

"Does she eat?" Sophie looked at me glaring,

"What are implying Mr. Herondale I give Ms. Gray her food everyday!"

"That's not what I asked Sophie I asked does she eat it?" Sophie looked at Charlotte,

"No Ms. Gray leaves the tray outside until next meal or until its cold," Sophie looked down, "she asked me to keep this a secret but Mr. Lightwood came here yesterday,"

"Which Lightwood?" Jem asked if Gabriel came back here I would kick his ass,

"The young one Gabriel," I looked at Jem and shrugged,

"First I've heard of it," I replied, "what did he want?"

"He wished to speak to Ms. Gray she declined I believe something happened to them," I saw Charlotte nod,

"Tessa told me she was hanging with Gabriel a lot I just thought they were good friends," I scoffed Gabriel was worse than me when it came to girls. We heard footsteps from the corridor and saw Tessa brown hair come into view she looked gorgeous as usual and I remember the words I said to her in the attic like a punch in the stomach. She was tall but she seemed thin really thin actually,

"Charlotte, Henry," she nodded her head at them continuing until she got to me, "Mr. Herondale." She spoke my last name bitterly and with disgust,

"Please Tess call me Will," I spoke she glared when I spoke her nickname straightening her dress she looked at Sophie,

"Sophie my room seems a little cold may I have some tea," Sophie nodded running into the kitchen, "Charlotte I am just going to barrow a few books from the library if that's alright?" Charlotte nodded,

"But first Tessa you should eat," Tessa looked at me her voice loud and clear,

"It seems I have lost my apatite sorry Charlotte another time," Jem looked at me glaring his eyes screaming for me to talk,

"What?" I asked maybe a little too bitterly,

"What did you do!" he practically screamed at me I shrugged I hadn't done anything. Had I?

Tessa's POV

I grabbed two books and returned to my room the tea was sitting on my bedside table. I locked the door behind me blocking all thoughts of Will and Gabriel in boxes in my brain. Would someone ever love me for me? I thought will anyone ignore the fact that I can't give birth and be with me anyways? Sighing I sat down on the bed pulling out one of the books. I hadn't opened to the first page when Will came out of the shadows,

"Tess you have to eat something!" I looked at him shock,

"Will what are you-"

"Eat please I'm begging you," he got on his knees and looked at me his stormy blue eyes locked on mine,

"Why?" I asked, "I'm not hungry now if you don't mind Mr. Herondale would you get out of my room?"

"I do mind and I am not leaving until you eat that scone," I followed his eyes to the scone on an plate beside me tea,

"Will I am not hungry now please get out or I will!" He stood his ground and I did mine, "fine!" I walked towards the door but Jem stood in front of it,

"Eat the scone Tessa!" I frowned at Jem I looked back at Will who shrugged,

"Fine I will have a bite,"

"Eat the entire scone Tessa!" Will practically growled at him they watched me chew and swallow when I was done they left saying they couldn't wait to see me at breakfast as soon as they left I ran to the bathroom puking it up. Oh god something was really wrong with me. I needed help!


	4. Help!

Help

"_Eat the entire scone Tessa!" Will practically growled at him they watched me chew and swallow when I was done they left saying they couldn't wait to see me at breakfast as soon as they left I ran to the bathroom puking it up. Oh god something was really wrong with me. I needed help! _

I woke up the past two days getting up eating and then puking doing that for every meal. It was midnight and I couldn't sleep so I got up and made my way to Wills room. I did it every night and every night I would decide to go in or not and then I would give up and go back to bed. I stood in front of the door the forever raging battle in my head. I was about to turn around when his door was yanked open to show the sleepy and raged form of William Herondale,

"Tess?" I looked into his eyes and sighed. Those eyes I could never lie to I nodded and he gestured inside his room. I stepped in and he sat on the end of his bed, "I was about to get food want some?"

"Actually I don't want to waste it so-"

"Tess it wouldn't be a waste if you're hungry eat," I shook my head,

"I'm not hungry Will but I need to talk to you about eating,"

"Hold that thought I'm going to be right back," I paced until he came back in with a tray of food. The fruit looked ok but the rest made my stomach turn for the worse. I smiled a little and he smiled back,

"Will I can't eat," he laughed quietly,

"I've been watching you Tessa,"

"Will god you're so dense," he glared at me, "I can't hold the food down!" His eyes widened in shock,

"That why you're always in the bathroom after we eat!" he snarled, "I should have known!" I rolled my eyes,

"Will can you keep it a secret?" he glanced at me and nodded,

"As long as," he paused and my heart started racing he walked closer until we were chest to chest, "as you come here every night and you let me help you with your little _problem_!" I nodded we were so close I could taste his breath I wanted to wrap my hands in his hair and kiss him but it took everything to take a step back. Away from my fantasies everything I wanted with Will was destroyed on the attic. Or so I thought but love and lust are to very similar but different things. I heard his sigh as he turned around,

"Deal," I whispered,

"Tess are you ever going to forgive me for what I said in the attic?" he asked his voice soft,

"I-I I don't know William I just don't know,"

"It's Will Tess just Will." I nodded and headed towards the door, "eat the toast and you can leave don't puke this time please." His voice broke on the plead and I ate the toast quick as I could the silence was starting to scare me,

"I will see you tomorrow Will." His response was a gruff noise so I left his room quickly and efficiently.

The next day Will and I spent five hours trying to keep my food from lunch down. Breakfast was a bust I didn't make it five minutes. He came close sometimes and found things to distract me with. Soon I forgot I ate and then suddenly I felt something in my stomach but it wasn't sickness. I was a pain a small one but it seemed as if it might grow. Hunger pain!

"I'm hungry?" I whispered to myself but Will must have heard me 'cause he jumped into the air yelling I laughed at the funny sight and he looked down at me pulling me to my feet he kissed me full on the lips.

**A/N- Almost done! 1-3 chapters left!**


	5. Boys

Boys!

_Hunger pain!_

"_I'm hungry?" I whispered to myself but Will must have heard me 'cause he jumped into the air yelling I laughed at the funny sight and he looked down at me pulling me to my feet he kissed me full on the lips._

I stood still shocked Will had kissed _me_! I didn't know wither to kiss him back or push him away. Reluctantly I pushed him away taking three steps away from the hurt and confused Will,

"I can't William I just can't," I turned and fled running out of my room I left the Institute. I walked to the bridge where the clockwork human had attacked Jem and I where Gabriel had dumped me. I sat on the edge of the bridge watching the water flow beneath my feet,

"Tessa?" I looked to see Gabriel walking towards me from the other side of the bridge I stood and looked around planning my escape, "Tessa Gray?" I looked at Gabriel and scowled,

"Who else!" I snapped unladylike, "what do you want Mr. Lightwood?" Gabriel flinched at the formality he walked closer and I swung my feet around so that they were inside the bridge. Gabriel moved quickly and placed a hand on either side of my legs his chest blocking me from moving. I squirmed and he grabbed my shoulder with one of his hands moving it to the back of my neck pulling me to his face. I pushed back on his hand trying desperately to get away,

"Stop pulling Tessa!" Gabriel growled forcing his lips on mine kissing me hard. I realized then that I liked it when Will had kissed me in the library earlier. Gabriel was still kissing me forcefully I tried to pull away failing miserably. This kiss wasn't like Wills earlier Wills was questioning with the ability to leave as I had done and because I left now I was trapped with Gabriel forcing him on me. I heard a gasp and Gabriel pulled away taking a step back and turning to expect our audience. Will stood at the end on the bridge frowning and glaring at both me and Gabriel. Taking the opportunity to slip away I jumped off the side of the bridge running to Will who by then had turned and started running. Lucky for me Will wasn't running to fast after having a drink at the Devils Tavern I guessed. I caught up at the gates of the Institute grabbing Wills arm,

"Will look at me!" I demanded but he stayed still outside of the Institutes doors, "Will!" When he still didn't turn I moved in front of him and he turned his back to me. Sighing I leaned in to him wrapping my arms around his waist in an awkward backwards hug my skirts flowing all around.

**Will's POV**

She hugged me from behind and I couldn't help but think _why? _She has Gabriel even in my head his name was dirty,

"Will turn around," she pleaded but I stayed still enjoying her small arms around me. I heard her sigh and then felt something warm and wet on the back of my throat it trailed down my shoulders and I felt her tongue lick me. I turned around and Tessa was blushing I pulled her towards me chest to chest noticing how thin she really was,

"Tess what are you doing?" I asked the anger seeping into my voice,

"Uh kissing your neck," she mumbled looking at the ground,

"What about Gabriel?" I asked not really caring if she broke the bastard's heart,

"He forced himself on to me I was trapped," I frowned replaying the scene I saw in my head she he had trapped her with his arms but I hadn't given it a second thought, "but you came and saved me," I smiled and she stood on her toes head coming closer to mine. Her lips brushed mine lightly I felt small shivers run down my back what this girl did to me. She brought her lips closer then the tingle so they were touching and then I couldn't take it anymore I pulled her into me and kissed her nipping her bottom lip for permission to enter. Her mouth opened obliging it was a war of dominance for our tongue quiet proud when I won a few minutes earlier. I felt her hands weave in my hair tugging me closer to her I moaned as she pressed me against her. Pushing her back so we hit the door I stopped kissing her so she could breathe kissing down her neck my lips never leaving her body. They trailed down her neck biting and sucking softly smiling slightly as she moaned. My hand was on her hip finger under her shirt teasing her bare skin I felt her shiver under my touch,

"Will," she whispered seductively in my ear, "Will I'm hungry!"

"Me too Tess me too," I whispered back and she giggled turning bright red,

"Food hungry!"

"Uh right I knew that!" she smiled and blushed and my brain authorized what she meant grabbing her hand I pulled her into the kitchen. She laughed as she watched me race around the room grabbing food from everywhere.

**A/N- **

**Lucinda: SO so sad ;(**

**Daniel: She is sad because we have ONE chapter left!**

**Me: ;( yep but it will be great it may have a lemon in it if you guys want!**

**Cole: A gay lemon?**

**Me: COLE!  
>Cole: Just asking!<strong>


	6. Ice Cream Sundae

Boys!

_"Uh right I knew that!" she smiled and blushed and my brain authorized what she meant grabbing her hand I pulled her into the kitchen. She laughed as she watched me race around the room grabbing food from everywhere._

I sat at the dining room table and watched her eat. She was eating a sandwich I had thrown together in seconds smiling she took the first bite hesitantly quickly she followed that by another and another. Not long after the sandwich was gone and she stared at her plate a small sad smile playing at her lips. I stood and walked into the kitchen pulling the fridge open I found chocolate sauce and carmel sauce placing it on the counter I found whip cream. I peeked around the corner to see her get up and start towards the kitchen. As she walked into my line of sight I pressed my finger down on the whip cream bottle. She yelped and dropped the plate as the whip cream hit her cheek. I dove and caught the plate before it hit the ground. I was flat on my back looking up at Tessa as she ripped the whip cream off her cheek placing the finger in her mouth she sucked it off. She had no idea how sexy it looked, she looked down at me and smiled her grey eyes dancing with laughter. I sat up and she reached over me to grab something of the counter moments later I noticed what she was holding the caramel sauce. I jumped up ducking under her arms I ran to the opposite side of the counter spraying whip cream in her face. She ducked and it hit the wall then she popped back up hitting me in the face with caramel sauce I licked my chin and smiled she squirted me again and I jumped to the side,

"Years of training how to dodge helps," Tessa frowned and tried to spray me again I dodge and went to spray whip cream to find it was all out. I reached to grab the chocolate sauce but she already had it giving me a face full of chocolate and drenching my shirt with caramel. There was whip cream in her hair and I pointed she was distracted for a moment while I opened the freezer and grabbed a tub of ice cream and a spoon. I catapulted it so it hit her chest sliding under the material she dropped the chocolate sauce and glared at me I fired again hitting her face mutable times she reached to grab the chocolate sauce and I hit her back she yelped and I used the opportunity to move closer hooking the fallen sauce with my foot and spinning it towards me I leaned to pick it up and felt the sticky caramel hit my hair I aimed the chocolate and her and it sprayed her arms and shirt. I aimed at her face and she frowned grabbing the ice cream I noticed it was getting softer I was able to grab a handful and threw it at her face. Tessa looked out raged and I used that opportunity to hit her with chocolate sauce again making her bubble up with laughter. I pounced on her making her fall to the ground I placed my hand behind her head so she wouldn't hit it as we hit the ground. She gasped as all the air left her and I smiled she looked up at me her grey eyes still dancing with excitement,

"Did I win?" she asked solemly,

"Don't you always," I teased and she smiled,

"No you see there is this guy I know William Herondale and he is the most arrogant but wonderful person I know," her hand wove itself into my sticky caramel hair,

"Oh really must be horrible,"

"You have no idea," she rolled her eyes,

"And he always wins?"

"Oh yes always he hates to lose," I smiled leaning down I licked her cheek I heard her take a sharp breath,

"You taste like," I stopped speaking trying to find the right word,

"An ice cream sundae?" she gave me and I nodded,

"My own _personal_ ice cream sundae," I told her and she smiled wider, "but there is something missing,"

"Whats that?" she looked excited and sad at the same time like she wasn't enough,

"The wrappers still on," I whispered in her ear watching her cheeks turn red,

"Oh," was all she said and I licked her cheek again, "why?" She asked surprising me I pulled back a little,

"Why what?" I watched her take in a deep breath,

"Why is the wrapper still on?" she asked me and I smiled moving my hand up from her waist sliding up her side under her shirt,

"I was tasting it first to make sure everything was right," I leaned in and kissed her lips, "mmmm tastes perfect to me," I moved my other hand to the end of her shirt pulling it up over her head. I looked down at her noticing the dried ice cream line ending at her bra her laced black bra I smiled and tugged at the material she gasped as my fingers played with the top of her breasts. I moved my other hand down her stomach taking of her skirt leaving it in a heap on the floor she blushed as I pulled back to look at the amazing woman beneath me. I pulled her out from under me helping her stand up I gathered her clothes under one arm holding her hand with the other I started to run up the steps of the building to my room. We made it their without waking anyone and I dumped the skirt and shirt on the floor yanking her in front of me I pulled her closer by the waist,

"Caramel has never smelt so good," she whispered seductively suprizing me never thought that my Tess could be seductive but seductive she was. I felt her hand go up the back of my shirt and I kissed her I tried to be slow and passionate about it I tried to forget that I was kissing what might be the only woman I will ever love,

"Tess," I whispered pulling back and she tugged my shirt up and I threw it off her lips found mine again and I stumbled towards my bed dragging her along. I fell onto he bed pulling her with and she sat up straight looking down at my bare chest she ran her fingers over my 8 pack and I tried to hold in a moan as her finger tips teased me at the start of my pants,

"So where are we going to do this your room or mine," she whispered thinking I couldn't hear a distant look crossed over her face and then a look of fear and sadness over took it,

"Tess?" she didn't look up she wouldn't look me in the eye. She looked away but I noticed the tear that fell from her eyes she was crying and I couldn't help but think why I was having the best time of my life the girl I loved was sitting on my with barely anything on this was the best night of my life. In my head I went over everything that happened to find what went wrong that night other than Gabriel. And it hit me in the face those words the words I had said to her in the attic she thought I might be-using her. It hurt and I felt something in me twinge I gasped and Tessa turned to look at me then,

"Will?" I looked away and felt something prick in the corner of my eyes, "Will!" She sounded worried but I didn't look back at her I couldn't move because she was straddling me and if I moved I would hurt her more than I already had. I knew what I said in the attic was going to haunt her forever,

"What?" I tried to sound angry so she would leave so she would go to Jem and be happy everything about this night forgotten by her where it would haunt and tease me for the rest of my life but instead it came out croaky the sound that happened after one cried,

"Are you," her voice hitched and I looked up with one eyes and her eyes found mine, "are you crying?" She asked and I looked away,

"No," I whispered and she placed a hand on my cheek,

"Oh Will,"

"Just go Tess," I told her, "go be with Jem be-be happy," I looked at her my eyes pleading and swelling with tears. Tears filled fell over the walls of her eyes and I caught one with my finger,

"Why?" her voice was strained and sad,

"Go Tess," her tears fell more often as she got off of me grabbing her clothes she looked back at me in my doorway and I could't help but think it was the last time I would see her. The pain in my chest returned and I let a tear fall over the edge as she whispered goodbye to me. I sat up and watched the only thing in the world I loved run down the hall farther and farther away from me taking with her what was left of my heart.

**A/N**

**Lucinda: OMG OMG OMG**

**Me: Relax Luce you know what happens**

**Daniel: Relax guys I convinced her to write one last chapter TONIGHT!**

**Cole: She said maybe!**

**Me: Ugh DANIEL!**

**Daniel: Oh right maybe tomorrow then but we have her b-day party so yeah VERY soon though she promises!**


	7. Love

_"Go Tess," her tears fell more often as she got off of me grabbing her clothes she looked back at me in my doorway and I could't help but think it was the last time I would see her. The pain in my chest returned and I let a tear fall over the edge as she whispered goodbye to me. I sat up and watched the only thing in the world I loved run down the hall farther and farther away from me taking with her what was left of my heart._

**Tessa POV**

I ran to my room leaving the skirt and shirt on the floor I curled up on the bed and started to cry. It wasn't long until a hand rested on my bare back,

"Will?" I asked hopefully and I turned around to see Jems silver hair hanging over me,

"Tessa is everything ok?" he asked concern for me laced his voice and I remember what Will said _Go be with Jem be-be happy_ looking at Jem now I knew with Jem I would never be happy. I would never have an ice cream fight I would never be truly happy without Will and that is what lead me to what I said to Jem,

"Go back to bed Jem I will be fine I will," I smiled at the pun getting out of bed I nudged him out the door. Grabbing a silk sheet from the closet I wrapped it around myself and headed to Wills room forgetting and forgiving what happened in the attic.

**Will POV**

I sat awake and thought about Tessa would I ever get the glorious wonderful woman out of my head. I still had the ice cream war in my head and I still saw the way her grey eyes danced when her beautiful laugh filled the room. I looked to my door as the handle moved closing my eyes I waited to here Charlotte yell at me for destroying her kitchen but I heard nothing I waited and then I heard footsteps. I heard something hit the floor and then I felt a hand cup my cheek I kept my eyes closed until I heard the voice,

"I know your not sleeping," I opened my eyes to confirm my thoughts Tess my Tess was leaning over me, "I forgive you," she whispered and I looked into her eyes,

"Why?" I asked and she kissed me, "why?" I repeated and she drew back looking down at me,

"Because I love you," I was frozen in time she had told me she loved me,

"I love you Tess," I replied pulling her towards me I kissed her flipping us over I held her close to me kissing her until I was out of breath I took a breath and let her catch hers while I kissed every exposed part of her and there was a lot. I smiled I had her under me and I was never letting her go well I might when she goes out shopping why Jessibel but other then that. I sucked and kissed her drawing moans out and she kissed me intensely when ever out lips met. I knew then that this was going to be a long but wonderful night as I slipped her bra off throwing it on the floor only to be joined my pants moments later. Her underwear and my boxers joined them milliseconds later.

I stirred in the morning feeling a tad bit sore I turned over and hit a warm and smooth body I opened my eyes to be greeted by Tessa's lovely naked body I kissed her shoulder and she woke up drawing the sheets around her I laughed,

"Don't get shy on me know Tess," I teased and she grinned leaning in to kiss me our lips met and moments later I heard a scream causing Tessa to jump,

"William Herondale!" Charlottes scream echoed through the building and Tessa looked at me,

"Kitchen," I answered and she started laughing not that much later I was laughing with her.

**A/N**

**Me: SO SAD THAT IT ENDED THANK YOU FOR ALL BEING THERE IT IS A LITTLE 'M' SO YEAH BUT HOPE YOU ENJOYED I THINK I ENDED IT WELL ENOUGH SO GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND I MIGHT DO A SEQUEL A BUNCH OF ONE SHOTS OR A DIFFERENT STORY IDEAS ARE WELCOME!**


End file.
